


Band-Aids

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Flirting, Hospitals, Idiot Liam Dunbar, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nurse Theo Raeken, Nurses & Nursing, Tattooed Theo Raeken, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Liam winds up with a sprained ankle at six in the morning, but it's not too bad a deal, especially since Nurse Theo is quite possibly the hottest and most perfect guy Liam's ever met.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	Band-Aids

“ _ How _ ?” Mason asks into the phone, his voice so monotonous that it sounds more like a statement. “How? How, how,  _ how _ ?”

Liam understands his impatience and winces from where he is on the floor. It’s still dark outside, and even though Liam is an idiot who prefers to get his morning coffee long before his shift at work starts, Mason isn’t. He’s a sane person who’s usually still asleep at five thirty-eight in the morning, and one who would  _ still _ be asleep if Liam had anyone else to call.

Liam glances down at his ankle, which already looks like it’s swelling. “...Fell down the stairs,” He says, cringing as Mason sighs frustratedly.

“Don’t say _stairs_. You have _two_ stairs. That doesn’t count as ‘ _falling down the stairs’_ if it’s a foot and a half fall. How in God’s name do you twist your ankle falling down _two_ _stairs_?”

He knows the question is rhetorical, but Liam still feels like he owes Mason somewhat of an answer since he woke him up at the asscrack of dawn to come help him. “Buttons ran under my feet on my way down,” He explains, talking about his cat and the short drop between his kitchen and his living room in the multi-level floor. “She’s a black cat, it’s dark, it’s not like I could’ve seen her!”

“ _ Jesus Christ _ ,” Mason mutters. Liam thinks Mason is a lot meaner in the morning. “ _ God- _ Fine,  _ fine _ . I’ll be there in fifteen. I have to explain to Corey why I have to leave at five in the morning, which will take an extra minute.”

Liam shuts his eyes and leans back on his free hand, still stuck on the floor. “Thank you,” He murmurs, some embarrassment starting to set in. “I owe you one.”

“Damn right you do,” Mason breathes. “Bye.”

+++

Mason was more patient with him when he’d woken up a little bit and gotten to Liam’s place, but he was  _ less _ patient again when he had to help Liam limp over to his car. At least he had the decency to say sorry when he almost lost his grip on Liam and made him put weight on his ankle. 

Now, they’re waiting in the emergency room waiting room. Liam’s never been to the emergency room this early, so it’s kind of odd. It’s still dark outside, there’s barely anyone there, and he can see doctors and nurses getting off the nightshift. Now that she’s off the clock, one of Liam’s stepfather’s co-workers looks at him kind of judgmentally for needing to have his ankle elevated on a chair this early in the morning. He hopes whoever looks at his ankle isn’t going to be quite so judgy about it. 

While they wait, Liam calls his boss and tells him he’ll be out that day. It’s awkward explaining what happened and how, but he manages to get done with it without having to state too many details. It’s not like they can really make him come to work when he can’t walk, after all. Not even his irritating boss can find a way to spin that a different way.

For there being relatively little people in the waiting room, it still takes awhile for anyone to come see them. Once, the receptionist that checked him in asks Mason for Liam’s insurance information, which Liam silently thanks God his parents insisted he get. He hasn’t needed it up to this point, but his co-worker fractured her wrist once and the bill made Liam wish he didn’t even  _ have _ bones to hurt as a precautionary.

While he waits, he tries not to bother Mason by talking too much. Even though he’s definitely simmered down a lot now that they’ve been there awhile and Liam promised he’d buy him breakfast after they could leave, Liam’s still playing it safe and assuming that he’s not in a joking mood. Instead, he plays mobile games on his phone and tries (and fails) to do anything online with the emergency room’s spotty WiFi connection. 

He’s just about to pass his high score in Subway Surfers when he hears his name called. A nice-looking young woman named Lydia leads him and Mason into a room down the long hallway, walking slowly so that they can wobble over on their own time. 

Liam drops unceremoniously onto the cot and leans back with a sigh, and Mason takes the seat against the wall next to the bed. 

“There’ll be someone in to help you shortly,” Lydia says with a polite smile before walking out. She pulls the curtain shut behind her, leaving Mason and Liam alone. 

Liam reaches behind him to grab the pillow on the cot and shoves it under his ankle. It leaves him laying back right against the back of the cot, which is elevated so he can sit up, but not that comfortable. After a few minutes, he squirms and looks over at Mason.

“How long do you think it’s going to be?” Liam asks. All of the other times he’s been in the emergency room have been quick and easy, considering most of them were just lacrosse injuries and his stepfather would always come to him promptly. However, Dr. Geyer doesn’t work early mornings, so he’s with an entire other staff of nurses and doctors that he doesn’t know.

“One time I waited in the emergency room for four  _ hours _ with Corey,” Mason says, then shudders. “That was  _ disgusting _ . He had the stomach flu.”

Liam cringes. “I remember that. Let’s  _ not _ talk about it, though,” He says, leaning back against the cot again, and Mason nods in agreement.

They decide to pull up Netflix on Mason’s phone and watch a downloaded episode of ‘Parks and Recreation’ they’ve seen a billion times already, but it’s still something to pass time. Fifteen minutes later, they’re laughing at something on the show when they hear the curtain pull back.

Standing there is quite possibly the most attractive man Liam has ever seen in his life, and considering he grew up in Beacon Hills where people are freakishly attractive, that’s saying something. He’s their nurse, but he doesn’t look like he should be at all. For one thing, he’s clearly built under his blue scrubs from somehow having enough time to spend at a gym, but more than that, he’s covered in tattoos. They snake out from under the sleeves of his shirt on both arms, and from what Liam can tell, they only stop at his collarbones and peak out over his neckline. For all Liam knows, he could have them all over his body, and  _ God _ isn’t that a pretty thought.

Since Hot Tattooed Nurse is looking at his clipboard, Liam has to resist the urge to slap Mason in the chest with the back of his hand to get him to look, but he gets really close. Mason’s already looking, anyway. How could he  _ not _ ?

“You’re Liam?” Hot Tattooed Nurse says, looking up from his clipboard at Liam, and Liam almost  _ dies _ . His voice is nice too, dammit, not to mention those piercing green eyes. 

Liam nods dumbly, blinking a few times to snap himself out of his trance for the sake of not being entirely weird. “Yeah,” Liam says, offering a hand to shake. He knows that much about being in the E.R., at least.

Hot Tattooed Nurse takes it and shakes, his hand warm in Liam’s palm. Liam gets a glimpse of a snake on the inside of one of his fingers and dies a little more. “I’m Theo, I’ll be taking care of you this morning until we can get a doctor here. Our regular called out sick this morning last-minute.”

“Reminds me of how you just had to call out because you managed to fall down the stairs,” Mason mutters next to him. Liam wants to slap him for a different reason this time, especially when Theo puts down the clipboard on a set of supply drawers and gives a small smile of amusement as he goes over the paper on it. 

“So that’s what happened, then?” Theo asks, clicking his pen. “You fell down the stairs?”

Mason snorts and Liam feels his face burn red. If it wasn’t already embarrassing explaining it to the receptionist, his boss, and his best friend, for God’s sake, it certainly is now. “I, uh,” Liam stammers. Theo glances over at him curiously, and Liam closes his eyes and leans back on the cot. “My house kind of has kind of a multi-level layout going on, and I sort of fell on the two stairs between the kitchen and the living room.”

Theo takes that down, seeming to think that that’s enough to go off of, but Mason is relentless. “You wanna tell him how you did that?”

Liam shoots him a glare but sighs and nods. Next to him, Theo looks at him like he’s about to say something really important. “...I tripped over-”

“He tripped over his cat,” Mason interrupts. Liam does smack him that time and covers his eyes with his other hand. 

“God, shut  _ up _ ,” Liam groans. Mason’s reserved spot as Best Man at his wedding is about to be up for grabs, especially because his wedding isn’t going to be with Theo, thanks to him. He takes his hand off his eyes to see Mason snickering, clearly over his annoyance at having to bring him there, and Theo quickly hides a smirk as he jots the embarrassing detail down. “So, yeah, I fell down two stairs and twisted the hell out of my ankle. I can’t walk right on it.”

“Okay…” Theo mutters as he finishes writing. Even though he’s fighting through mortification, Liam lets himself look at him. He doesn’t let himself look past Theo’s neck, since he doesn’t want to get caught staring, but there are already enough things to focus on with the arm he can see. Theo doesn’t have a sleeve tattoo, per say, since the pictures don’t seem to be related to each other, but his arm is so covered in them that there’s not a lot of space in between each one. Liam tries to see what he can recognize. On his bicep alone, there’s a picture of Spider-Man, multiple detailed roses, a bridge of some kind, and moon phases among others. Some of them are colored and some of them are just the standard greenish-black ink, but they’re all done in the same realistic, serious style and probably by the same artist. 

Before Theo turns to him again, he spots another one on the back of his arm. It’s a seemingly random fairy, the only difference being that she’s topless. He doesn’t get to look at it for long, since he has to refocus himself on the reason he’s actually there; He’s there because he twisted his ankle, not so that he can ogle his nurse.

Liam’s only wearing a sock on the foot he hurt, since that was how far he got into his morning before he fucked everything up, so at least Theo doesn’t have to pull his shoe off or anything. Still, Liam’s a hundred percent sure that he’d rather have met Theo under circumstances that  _ didn’t _ involve him looking at his foot. He’s had a lot of bad first meetings before with people he wants to impress, but this is pretty damn bad. 

“Well, it’s definitely swollen,” Theo says. He reaches out to carefully touch, and when his fingers brush his ankle, Liam can’t help but wince. “Can you move it, at least?” Liam knows he can do that much but tests it out anyway to show him. “Alright, that’s good. Considering you can do that and you’re not in terrible agony right now, it’s probably not broken, but we should still get a doctor to look at it.”

“You said the doctor called out sick?” Mason asks to clarify, for once being helpful.

Theo nods. “Yeah, we have to wait for one of our others to come in and be ready. I don’t know how long that’s going to take, before you ask,” Theo says. Liam wonders how many people are impatient with him day to day. “Until then, though, all I can tell you to do is try not to move around too much while you wait and keep it up like you have it. I’ll bring ice.”

“Alright, thanks,” Liam says. Theo nods before stepping out.

He waits a safe thirty seconds before turning to Mason with wide eyes.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Mason hisses, and Liam nods helplessly. “Is he  _ real _ ?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Liam says, starting to laugh. “Oh my  _ God _ .”

“I know. If Corey and I were into threesomes…” Mason sighs wistfully. “Damn.”

“Hey, back off,  _ I’m _ the one who made us have to be here,” Liam says, holding up a hand.

“You’re not seriously thinking of making a move on him, are you?” Mason asks, now sounding both impressed and judgmental. 

As much as he wants to say yes and go along with it, Liam just sighs and shakes his head. “No. He’s doing his job, it would be weird to flirt with him. He might not be into guys, anyway.”

However, the next time Theo comes in to see him, he learns he’s wrong. When Theo comes to give him ice and extra pillows, having noticed that he used the one from behind him, Liam notices another tattoo. It’s supposed to be hidden by the sleeve of his scrubs, but when he leans over to put the pillow behind Liam’s back, Liam sees up the sleeve. It’s a small moon colored pink, purple, and blue in that order, and Liam can’t help but feel a little zing of excitement upon seeing it. 

“There’s still no sign of a doctor,” Theo says once the pillows are placed correctly. He uses another one to prop Liam’s foot up even higher to reduce swelling, then turns to his clipboard again to write it down.

It’s then that Liam notices the topless fairy tattoo again, and he has to stop himself from laughing. Since he’s probably Theo’s first patient of the day, he’d apparently forgotten he needed to cover it up. The fairy now has a red band-aid covering her nipples. 

Theo must notice Liam looking, because he smiles a little without taking his eyes off the clipboard. “I’m supposed to cover it for the kids,” He says. Liam gets a glimpse of him writing down ‘elevation’ on the sheet. “Usually they’re who I’m taking care of.”

Liam can’t help but smile. “You work with kids?”

“Most of the time,” Theo says. “Usually when we get E.R. patients this early in the morning it’s because peoples’ kids woke up with fevers and coughs. Stuff like that.”

“Not guys like Liam tripping over their cats?” Mason pipes up.

“Will you  _ quit _ bringing up the cat?” Liam scoffs. “Your bedside manner is terrible.”

He worries for a second that he’s annoying Theo, but he still just looks kind of amused. Now that they’re talking, Liam feels more comfortable looking at his face. His green eyes are framed with some of the longest, darkest eyelashes Liam’s ever seen, and he has a strong jaw and tan skin. His hair is spiked up in the front in the kind of way Liam used to do his own before his hair got too long for it. It suits him, but then again, Liam thinks Theo probably suits everything.

“You like cats, Theo?” Mason asks. Theo’s eyes flit down to one of his arms, and that’s when Liam notices the larger black cat that he’d missed while he was too busy being amused by the band-aid fairy. “Liam’s cat is called Buttons.”

Liam nods in confirmation when Theo looks at him.

“Yeah,” Theo says, then goes quiet for a second as if he’s wondering if he should keep talking. Oh, please do, Liam says in his head. “I have two of my own.”

“Ever tripped over them?”

“Oh, for God’s sake-”

“Many times,” Theo says before Liam can reach over and rip Mason’s head off his shoulders. “Never ended up in the hospital, though.”

Liam doesn’t have anything to say to that that won’t be more ammunition for Mason to embarrass him with, so he just leans back on the pillows Theo brought him and closes his eyes. He knows he looks annoyed when he hears Theo’s soft, breathy laugh from a few feet away.

+++

Emergency room visits evidently take a whole lot more time when the doctor you’re related to isn’t there. For an hour and a half, Liam sits around, watches Netflix on his phone, and for once in his life wishes he was at work.

He doesn’t wish  _ too _ hard, though. Theo’s been in and out of the room more times than he probably needs to be to check on him during that time, and they’ll have little conversations every time he comes in. Mason seems to have gotten tired of making the same jokes at Liam’s expense, so some of them don’t even leave his face red with embarrassment.

Liam likes talking to Theo. He’s met a lot of nurses in his lifetime when he’s visited his stepfather or come to the hospital himself, but Theo’s definitely the nicest. He seems to genuinely care if Liam’s comfortable or not, and he makes good conversation. It’s all been small talk like what Liam was supposed to be doing at work before he hurt himself, the other times his cat has gotten him into trouble, and what kind of things go on in the E.R. “I’m technically not allowed to tell you that,” Theo said to almost every question Liam had, but then he told him anyway, making sure just to be vague about it and let Liam guess the details. Liam doesn’t think he’d last a day as a nurse.

Theo comes in for the fifth time and Liam just smiles. “Is there something terribly wrong with me that you’re not telling me about? You come in here a lot,” He comments, but he keeps his voice playful and light so that Theo takes the hint  _ not _ to leave him alone.

_ Okay _ , so maybe Liam’s flirting a  _ little _ bit with his nurse. But Theo doesn’t seem to mind, considering he stays longer and longer each time he does it, even if he’s only in there to give him water or tylenol or something. In fact, if Liam’s been seeing things right, he’s pretty convinced that Theo’s checked him out once or twice. He’s nothing compared to Theo’s ink-covered body and eyes to die over, but Theo seems to think there’s something worth looking at out of the corner of his eye when he thinks Liam won’t notice.

Theo gives another one of those small grins and sets the clipboard down on the cabinet as always. “Not that I can tell,” He says. “It’s just been a slow morning. I’ve only had one other patient today, and usually I’m juggling five.”

Liam smirks. “Is that all?” He asks, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back. 

Theo looks at him for a minute, then grabs one of the other chairs next to Mason and pulls it over to the other side of the bed. Liam bites his tongue. No fucking  _ way _ is this really happening. “...Well, that and you might be better company than most,” Theo says. He’s sly, Liam notes. He won’t do it right out, but he’s  _ definitely _ flirting.

He knows he’s not imagining it when Mason coughs to hide a laugh, keeping his eyes trained on his phone. Liam ignores him. “What do you  _ usually _ do on slow days?”

Theo shifts in his seat. “Sometimes I’ll let the little kids color in the tattoos,” He says, and Liam feels his heart positively swell.  _ God _ , he’s perfect. He’s even  _ more _ perfect when he pulls out a red Sharpie marker from the pocket of his scrubs and holds it out to him. “Most of the adults don’t...but it’s a  _ really _ slow day, so I think I can make an exception.” 

Liam can’t be entirely sure if he’s joking or not, but he’s still holding out the marker, so he takes it. Theo holds out his arm, which Liam steadies in his lap with his left hand while he holds the marker in the right. 

“I think I’m gonna get a coffee,” Mason mutters, apparently deciding that he’s  _ really _ third-wheeling now. Liam decides Mason’s spot as Best Man is safe again.

Liam starts coloring in a realistic heart right in the middle of the inside of Theo’s forearm, all too aware of the way Theo’s eyes linger on his face. He bites his lip both out of concentration and nervousness, hoping that his face isn’t turning too red. Eventually, the temptation to look at Theo just to get it over with is too strong, so he looks up from Theo’s arm, the pen nib stilling on his skin as their eyes meet. Liam honest-to-God feels a jolt when he looks into those eyes up close, and he mourns the loss of a more appropriate time to have met him.  _ Fuck _ . 

“So…” Liam trails, looking back down to Theo’s arm, feeling his cheeks turning red. “What made you want to get all these?” He finishes coloring in the heart, but doesn’t take his hand off Theo’s arm. “...Sorry, I bet you get asked that all day.”

Theo shrugs. “I knew I was going to when I started getting them, especially having the job I do. A lot of people don’t like tattooed guys taking care of their kids, so they’re usually not as nice about it,” He says. “I got the first one when I turned eighteen just to spite my parents, and I liked it so much I just kept going. It’s really poorly done since I was stupid enough to get it done cheap, but the rest of them I got over the years from one of my friends who has a tattoo shop.” While he’s talking, Theo tugs down the neckline of his scrubs just a little to show Liam a small boat. The lines are a little wobbly and compared to Theo’s other tattoos, it could’ve been a stick and poke. “Which ones do you want to know about?”

Liam looks down at the heart. “What about this one?”

Theo looks down at it and his smile goes a little sad, like he’s remembering something. “I got that one eight years ago when I was nineteen. It was the ten-year anniversary of my heart transplant surgery,” He says, throwing Liam for a loop. The look in his eyes tells him that there’s more of a story there, but Liam doesn’t pry; it seems like one he might not want to tell to such a stranger.

Liam nods, then moves on. He figures Spider-Man is a casual one. “What about Spidey?” He asks. Theo looks at it and then turns a little so Liam can look at it. He goes right to coloring in his mask with the red ink.

“Favorite childhood superhero,” Theo says. “I grew up on Spider-Man.”

“Nice,” Liam says, nodding with approval. Near Spider-Man is the fairy, and he grins. “What about the fairy?”

Theo laughs. “Right off the wall. I just thought it looked cool,” He admits. 

Theo takes out a few more different colors of markers out of his pocket, and Liam continues to color in some of the tattoos on his arms. He leaves enough behind for the other kids who might get to do it today, but he can’t deny that it’s hard. It’s an excuse to talk to Theo, and he’ll take that kindly. 

“I’m not keeping you from your other patient, am I?” He asks after awhile when he’s reminded of where they are when he accidentally moves his ankle and hurts it. 

Theo shakes his head. “Nah, she checked out before I got in here. It was just a bad splinter,” He dismisses, and Liam’s relieved. He doesn’t want Theo to go. “...You think you’ll ever want one one day?”

“A splinter?”

Theo rolls his eyes and laughs. “A tattoo,” He says. 

“Oh,” Liam says, shaking his head at how dumb he is. “I don’t know, probably not. I like them on other people, but I’m not sure if I want them for myself.”

Theo nods. “I get that. Well, if you ever change your mind, Stewart’s is a great place to get them done. Ask for Tracy and tell her Theo sent you.”

Liam smiles as he colors in a pair of dice with green and blue. He has no intention of doing that, but it’s still nice. “I’ll keep it in mind,” He says. 

They go back into comfortable silence for a while after that, Theo occasionally answering whatever question Liam has about his ink. They don’t realize how much time has passed until Mason comes back with a coffee from the hospital’s main lobby, which meant they had to have been going for at least a half hour for Mason to get there and back.

Theo seems to realize that as well, because he looks surprised at the time on his phone and he gets up. “I should go check to see if the doctor’s free now,” Theo says, rubbing the back of his neck. Liam’s sad to see him go again, but he thinks the way he leaves the markers with Liam is a good sign that he’ll be back.

“ _ Dude _ ,” Mason scoffs once Theo is gone. Liam just widens his eyes at him and nods, the two of them basically speechless. “You know I’m never going to let you hear the end of this, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Liam says, but that’s about all he gets to before the curtain’s pulled back again.

Liam is sad for a fraction of a second that Theo got ahold of the fill-in doctor this quickly since it means their time is up, but he’s distracted when he sees none other than David Geyer standing there. 

“God, always the ankle, isn’t it?” David says instead of the standard polite doctor greeting, and Theo looks at both David and Liam in confusion and surprise at how casual he is.

“Lacrosse injuries in high school,” Liam supplies, even though that does nothing to clarify anything for him in an important way.

“...Okay, well-” Theo says slowly, trying to shift back into regular work-speak.

“There’s no need to introduce us, I know this one,” David says, sounding exasperated. “This is my stepson.”

Theo’s face goes blank with realization, then does some weird thing that just shows how conflicted he’s feeling about all this. “Oh,” Theo says, for once not having a sarcastic answer to give.

David walks over to look at Liam’s ankle. “Liam, you did the coloring on Theo’s arm? You always did have trouble staying in the lines...”

Liam throws his hands up as Mason laughs. “God, everybody’s a critic today,” He scoffs as David takes a look at his ankle. Since he’s gotten there, the pain and swelling have gone down a lot, and he’s pretty sure he could put enough weight to hobble around if he needed to. 

Theo stands by the curtain looking slightly uncomfortable, Mason’s on the phone with Corey telling him they’ll probably finally be able to leave soon, and Liam stays as patient as he can as his stepdad looks him over. 

“It just looks like a sprain,” David says. “Nothing I haven’t seen before on you. Just do what me and your mother used to and keep it iced and elevated when you’re not on it.” Liam nods, feeling some relief that he isn’t going to have to do anything weird to fix it. He’s had bones set back in place before and he does not want to repeat that experience again. “You probably could’ve skipped the trip to the emergency room, honestly,” David says, considering. Then, he looks up to eye Theo. “But then I would’ve missed out on the great conversation I had with one of my nurses asking me about how much trouble he could get into if he gave a patient his number, and by the way he’s lingering by the doorway even though he could’ve left ten minutes ago, I’m going to assume that’s you.” 

Theo’s eyes widen a little where he’s standing, and he opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Mason chokes on his coffee. Liam understands why Theo went quiet when he heard who he was, now.

“So, I told him that it’s discouraged to flirt with patients, but…” David says, not looking up from the ice he’s applying to Liam’s ankle. “I also told him that it wouldn’t be his fault if the patient were to give  _ their _ number to  _ him _ .”

Liam swallows, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. “I mean…” He says, and Theo’s eyes snap over to him. He picks up one of the blue Sharpies and shrugs. “Can’t argue with that logic, can you?”

Theo doesn’t need any more hints. David stands where Theo had been near the curtain as Theo comes forward and offers out his arm, leaning down so that Liam can reach to write. Liam traces his fingers along the inside of Theo’s forearm until he finds a blank space, which makes Theo take a shaky breath. Underneath the heart and above another rose, he finds a place to write his phone number clearly, and he makes sure to go extra smooth with the marker both to make sure it’s legible and prolong the amount of time he gets to touch him.

“Now, obviously it’s not in a nurse’s contract,” David says, still pointedly speaking as though this is all a hypothetical. “But it’s generally recommended to wait until the patient officially checks out before texting them.” 

Theo nods, then looks at Liam and bites his lip. Liam swears he almost  _ melts _ . 

“Now, as a doctor, I’m going to go get you your doctor’s note for work. But as your stepfather, I’m going to let you know right now that I’m  _ definitely _ going to tell your mother about this in all its entertaining glory, and that you should text us both when you get home to let us know you got there safe. And as both a doctor and your stepfather, please don’t start making out with Theo while you’re in the hospital. That’s tacky.”

“ _ David- _ ” Liam groans, but his stepfather is already walking out. A few seconds after he leaves, Liam and Theo both look at each other and can’t help but laugh as Liam’s fingers trace over the numbers he put there.

+++

He has one arm slung around Mason’s neck as he gets checked out of the hospital, one hand occupied with not falling on the ground and the other holding his phone in his hand. It buzzes while Mason’s giving the receptionist some of his billing information, and he uses his thumb to clumsily check his notifications.

**_[Unknown Number] (9:13 AM):_ ** _ are you checked out yet? _

Liam grins like an idiot in the middle of the E.R. waiting room, which gets him a few looks from the miserable people there, but he doesn’t care at all.

**_Liam (9:14 AM):_ ** _ Not yet  _ _   
_ **_Liam (9:14 AM):_ ** _ I might just have to report you for that... _

The response comes barely a second later.

**_Hot Nurse Theo (9:14 AM):_ ** _ try me ;) _ _   
_ **_Liam (9:14 AM):_ ** _ Oh I intend to. ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I was just recently reminded of the time I went to the E.R. and my nurse had a tattoo of a fairy (which, yes, he covered with a band-aid) and I thought it was so funny that I had to do something with it. Obviously there was no epic love story since I was like thirteen when that happened, but hey, a fic was born.  
> I honestly really like nurse Theo :) Maybe I'll do a little more with him as a nurse in future projects!!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one in the comments!! I'd love to hear your thoughts on Hot Nurse Theo :))  
> \- Emma (grenadinepeach on tumblr)


End file.
